


A new canvas

by QueerOfRock



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood, Dolores actually has a subconscious and everyone talks to her, Fluff, Gen, Grace is the ultimate mom, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort of? - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Underage Drinking, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya and Dolores share gossip about five, Vanya's bisexual and you can fight me, dont worry, eh whatever, five and vanya are still the end result, five is a little shit, its weird but it works, listen, listen if anyone so much as looks weirdly at vanya he will kill them with no hesitiation, no beta we die like men, please sir that's my emotional support twink, protective five, tag still stands i guess, than in real life, they all have a lot of issues, they're more of brothers and sisters in arms, vanya deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOfRock/pseuds/QueerOfRock
Summary: With the world gone and no one around, Vanya decides to make some different choices. With her new found powers knowing no bounds, things are discovered and broken. And Reginald Hargreeves gets his ass kicked like he deserves.





	1. A New Beginning

“What’s jumping like?”

“It’s kind of like, being squished into a small space, before popping out.”

“That’s super cool, Five!”

“Yeah… I guess it is……”

  
  


A conversation lost to the whispers of time played on her mind, there was something so peaceful about destruction. Life falling and being destroyed, nothing left in its wake. But with this destruction came deep sorrow; it felt as though time had slowed down. Luther, trying to shield Allison from the falling stars; Klaus and Ben, holding each other closely as they accept their fate; Diego, knocked out on the ground; but the worst of all, was Five. 

Vanya and Five had always been close, the two had big dreams and plans of running away once he got the hang of time travel. Just the two of them against the world; a childish dream that died the moment he failed to come home. That dream, still held in her heart as much as she tried to suppress it; and it was because of this that she chose to fix it.

Hearing was difficult, as her powers roared and everything was destroyed, but his voice, stood out before all of them. The White Violin, a force of dangerous nature, held Five in her arms, love and sorrow hanging around them as they both wept for the lost instances and the lost world, the roof of the theatre coming down upon them, leaving nothing.

  
  


Waking up was a slow process, one that felt as though she was forcing herself to gain control of her body. It was the movement of a weight on top of her that really jump started the process. Slowly opening to a white ceiling, gaze full of confusion before the events of those that passed truly hit. It was then that it dawned on her who was with her; Five. 

Vanya had almost forgotten about their nightly escapades. The four of them, Four, Five, Six, and Seven. The useless quartet, or more often the scarred. Gently extracting herself from the sleeping boy, she trudged to her room. 

Glancing around the barron room, the size so miniscule there wouldn’t be enough room to swing a cat. A gray, old twin sized bed with a rickety frame. No mirror, no poster, no personality; a scene very much different from the other’s rooms. It was a prison cell, save for the only thing that made it different; a beautiful violin. The only gift that Vanya had ever been given by her father. Small and unexceptional save for a violin, much like how Vanya herself was until twelve hours ago.

The bed creaked and sagged under her weight, the violin resting in her trembling hands. An orange carrier with a white top sat unassuming on her nightstand, as though it hadn’t destroyed her from the inside out. Anger filled her soul, she wanted to destroy it, to destroy Reginold; but, she didn’t. It would be disastrous, she couldn’t quit cold turkey, that’s what got her into this mess; and trying to kill those who harmed her didn’t fix what had happened, didn’t give her the strength or satisfaction she believed she had once had. It just left her hollow, more emotionless than before.

The pathetic excuse of a dresser shuddered with her, the reflection of a lost girl staring right back. Vanya strode over, hands combing through her drawers before pulling out a large pair of scissors. Gentle fingers ran through the untouched dark hair, before grabbing and slicing.

There was something so comforting about the sound of the scissors gliding through, locks falling to the ground in a sympathy of change and defiance. Brown eyes stared into themselves, hair short and messy, different; not Vanya and it was perfect. Tousled short hair fell upon her, the sides not even reaching the bud of her nose, swept to the side with bangs short, her face for once on display.

This act, may seem small to those of other lives, but this was the beginning of a new world, a new life. Casting the medication away, she trudged down the stairs, her head held high and her stare unapologetic. The warm and abundant chatter of breakfast drifted throughout the corridor; halting the moment she walked through the door. It was dead silent save for the clatter of cutlery. 

Placing a pleasant smile on her face, she strode forward. “Good morning, mom,” she whispered as she planted a delicate kiss on her cheek before shuffling over to the table and taking her seat.

“Something seems different about you? Did you put on makeup,” Klaus teased, ever so eager to break whatever silence came upon them. 

“It looks good,” Ben’s soft spoken voice rang through, earning a lopsided smile.

“It’s nothing really, I just thought that I’d try something new.” The soft, wavy hair brushed underneath her finger tips, a reminder of her new beginning.

Her back stiffened as Reginald walked through the entrance of the doorway, his eyes barely pausing at her hair before moving forward. He did not appear to be angry, or at least more so than usual. Vanya always found it a little more difficult to read him then others, as he always held a scowl plastered onto his face.

 

Practice took up most of the day, at least for the other six Hargreeves children. Vanya, as always, was left out and to her own devices. Grabbing her violin, she set out for the road; she needed somewhere to practice in peace, to test her powers and see what she could truly do with them. Leaving was laughably easy, the gate opened for her and no one came out to stop her. Why she hadn’t tried this before was lost on her, as she continued to trudge forward. Hailing a cab was a little more difficult, as most didn’t really want to stop for a young child, but she eventually got one to stop for her.

Using the little money that she had saved up, Vanya was able to find a secluded area of undeveloped land. The cabbie looked at her, perplexed, but a cheerful smile was enough to get him to leave, he did have other people to pick up.

A soft breeze ruffled her hair as she pulled out her violin, taking a deep breath before subcomming to the music. The air around her changed as she electrified it, but instead of trying to destroy those around her, she tried to create something new. The ground around her shook, as a lively and jaunty tune sang through. She imagined a grand tree being built around her, a camphor tree, similar to the one that she had read about in her books. Strong and unrelenting as the limbs expanded outwards, twisting and turning in a dance unknown to any but their own. Vanya’s song sped up, and with it so did the tree. Larger than life, larger than anything she’d ever seen. All creating around her, with her in the center, a cavern among the tree, its soul, Vanya.


	2. Finding something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends are met and barriers are broken as Vanya searches for her place and the world and Five searches for Vanya, his world.

Trudging back into the grand house after a gruelling day of practice, Five was barely aware of the world around him. He was exhausted to the point that his mind was actually quiet for once, he had forgotten how physically and mentally trying Reginald’s trainings were; yet another thing he had forgotten in the bleak landscape of the future, but he was here. His siblings and him still alive, unfortunately (or maybe fortunate) he seemed to be the only one that remembered, save for possibly Vanya.

It was difficult for him to read her, which was new for him. Vanya was the only person he loved, save for maybe Dolores. Her chopping all of her hair off was a surprise, but a welcomed one. It suited her more, no longer having the thick bangs to obscure her face. Instead he could see her eyes, everything. Five decided that he preferred her with this new look, he was glad that she was finally stepping out and becoming into her own. Something amazing, something beautiful, everything that he saw in her; now it was just obvious to everyone else. 

Popping into her room, Five immediately noticed something was wrong; Vanya and her violin were gone, vanished. ‘I guess it’s similar to what I did to her to all those years ago,’ his mind supplied unhelpfully. He shook his head, wandering back into his room, she was most likely with Grace or Pogo. Five popped onto his bed, passed out before he even hit the pillow.

 

With a swift end to her song, Vanya stepped back to see what she had created. By focusing on making life, she was able to harness not only the sound waves, but the molecules and the beginnings of life. Unbeknownst to her, the household had just realized her disappearance; it was chaos. At least, it was chaos because Five was losing his shit, as he always does when it comes to her, but Vanya was oblivious to the consequences of home. She had new found freedom, a sense of belief in herself that she never had before, she may only have today; she was gonna make the best of it. 

She grabbed her violin, compelling the wind to lift her, a graceful breeze through the world as she knows. Soft, gentle, sweet, a song of love and better times, a promise. Complicated in a sense to anyone else, but it was a dance she knew very well. Soaring through the air, through the sky, through the world, a feeling like no other. All she could think was, “I can’t wait to show Five.” 

A soft, almost sad smile graced her lips as she landed gently in front of a gas station. Even after all these years, her mind still went back to him. In the previous life she had lived, Five had a book. A large book where Vanya would talk to him in a sense. He would read it one day, all this was was how they would catch up. Like nothing had changed, like he had never left. One book turned into three, three turned into eight, and soon, she had an entire bookshelf of writings dedicated to him. She never got the chance to show him the books, but now, she wouldn’t have to. There wouldn’t be lost memories, no lost times, lost touches or glances. No, they would make new ones, ones that will drown out the old as if there was never even a whisper of what was before. But first, she was going to have some fun, and she knew exactly who to call.

Gentle fingers pressed into the bulky buttons on the pay phone, a rhythm she had long mastered years ago. One ring, two rings, three rings, an answer; the voice of the only person Vanya knew outside of the academy. Someone she had only met by accident, and somehow became close friends, though no one ever knew of it. Vero, the only other super she’s met that didn’t go to the academy. An insult to Reginald's very person, she was Vanya’s favorite person after Five. She was a force of nature that was unapologetic in such, Vero was everything Vanya had wanted to be.

 

It didn’t take long for the familiar sound of the “Love Mobile” to be heard rumbling down the road before stopping. A large grin broke out over her face when the driver stepped out. She was just as Vanya remembered; short, dark curly hair, a t-shirt and high waisted shorts with her signature Ben Davis work coat, four sizes too large making it appear as if it was a trench coat. 

“Vanya,” Vero cheered, grabbing her and pulling her into a bear hug. “The hell you doing all the way out here for? With none of your fellow soldiers,” Vero never called the other Hargreeves children her siblings, they really weren’t. If anything they were more like brothers and sisters in arms than anything.

“I’m done with being controlled,” Vanya answered truthfully, she could never seem to be able to keep anything from the other girl. Even in her previous life, though she never really met up with Vero very often. Not until into her adulthood before the other girl got a job as a stunt woman and had to leave, though the often still spoke over the phone. “I wanna be fucking crazy, even if it’s just for tonight. Can you help me?” The question was rhetorical, she knew that Vero would be able to help her, and thus, began probably one of the craziest nights of Vanya’s life, right after, you know, blowing up the moon and bringing the apocalypse. 

  
  


It was barely seven in the evening and already things were out of control, but in a way, it was soothing. It was akin to dawn at the beginning of hot summer’s day, a shark feeding frenzy, with no law or reason, a chaotic dance of the youth. It was times like these that Vanya could forget the strain of her bones of all the lives she had not lived, and the ones she had taken. 

A drink in her hand, and love in her eyes, she drew Vero in. This was a different song, a different dance, one that turned everything to rust and stardust; as if her lips could rewrite history. All too quickly, they pulled a part, eyes staring deep into the world just beyond their mortal souls. “Do I dare,” Vero whispered softly, brushing back what was left of Vanya’s bangs, “disturb the universe?” 

Nothing mattered beyond the two, as the world sped by, they created a new symphony; like planets dancing through the cosmos, they were infinite. 

 

Five hadn’t stopped pacing since it was discovered that Vanya was no longer at the academy. He was furious at Reginald’s blase attitude, not even allowing them to go search for her; saying that she was just being in insolent child and that she would come back. His fists clenched, imagining himself strangling the old man until he stopped making those slicing remarks about Vanya.

Pulling at his hair, he wandered into the break room where the only tv in the house was. It only held the news channel, but it was something to get his mind off of her; and he appeared to not be the only one with that thought. It was not long before the others had joined him, various poses of rest as they viewed what was occurring as the world passed them by.

A mousy young woman appeared on the screen as she held onto a microphone with the news channel logo on it, “Coming at you live from 17th st, I’m Eileen Smith and I’m here today with a new brand of superheroes.” The camera panned over to a party full of children around their age showing off their abilities. “We have an exclusive interview with the “Ring Leader” as they call her, hopefully she’ll be able to shine some light on this new group.” 

The woman moved gracefully through the chaos, not even flinching when a burst of fire came close to her person. She behaved as though she was used to this sort of behavior, which brings a lot of questions about what this woman has seen. Stopping before a grand door, she looked over at the camera, excitement clear on her face.

Walking in, the group had not expected what they saw. There, in the midst of the chaos, stood Vanya and another girl that they had never seen; and Vanya, had powers that she was controlling. This was a surprise to everyone but Five who was very much aware, but that was not what he was focusing on. He felt his face simmer with a deep rage as he saw how the girl held Vanya around the waist, like she was hers. He took a deep breath, walking out of the room, not even bothering to stop before he popped right before the news woman. 

Vanya’s face widened in surprise and excitement as she stumbled over to Five, draping herself over him. “Fiveeee,” Her voice slurred as she nuzzled him closer, bringing more confusion to the already weird situation.

“A-are you drunk?” Vanya laughed at the expression on his face. The normally composed Five looked like he had literally just had the rug pulled out from under him. The girl from earlier smiled at him, a conversation of understanding passed between them with no words.

“Take care of her, she loves you.” She said to him before going back to the reporter to answer questions. Five shook his head, quickly popping into Vanya’s room. Putting her down on the bed was more difficult as she decided that he was a great thing to cling upon, and man did she have an iron grip. Sighing, he eventually gave up on trying to detangle himself from her.

A sappy grin crossed over her face, as she pulled him closer. Vero made her feel alive, but Five made her feel like home. 

Five, knowing that there would be backlash in the morning for the both of them if he was caught, stayed anyway. Soon, there was no signs of energy. Both had fallen into a blissful, dreamless sleep; the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all thank you for the kind messages I cried  
> Also my internet is being a bitch so this came out later than I was hoping


	3. five u jealous shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for disappearing i just died for a little there but im back so sorry  
> anyhow five's a little shit but he's also an insecure little shit  
> vero's just a shit

It was strange how there was no backlash, their father said nothing, and the rest of them didn’t either. It felt as though Vanya was just screaming into an empty void waiting for a response that would never come. 

The conversation of last night still hung deeply in her mind, even though she was completely and totally smashed when it had happened. 

_ “There’s a war coming, Vanya, and we need to prepare for it. The Commision is coming and they’ll stop at nothing to make sure the world ends.” _

A sense of seriousness that Vanya was not used to on her friend’s face, it was then that the news lady had came in, and as if a switch had been activated, Vero was back to her normal self. Vanya knew she needed to talk to Five, that is, if he also has memories of the past. He seemed to, but she also had no idea if he truly did. It was difficult for her to tell, because she could hardly remember how he was as a child, mostly because he hadn’t changed much personality wise, he was just more of a cynical coffee addict. 

He was still asleep, one arm thrown over her as he koala-beared to her person. A soft smile graced her face, running her fingers through his already messy hair. She always cherished these moments, where Five has his guard down, and actually looks like a thirteen year old instead of an old man with a hormone problem. A little unknown fact about Five is that his hair is a tad bit curly when he hasn’t styled it, Vanya loved it when it was like this. 

Gently pulling out a sketchbook from her side dresser, she began to draw anything and everything while her mind ran over all of the different possibilities. 

The Commision, was still up and running, which means that The Handler was alive as well. Vanya’s grip on her pencil tightened, Five never told her outright what his relationship with that woman was, but she didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that Five was abused by that woman, which was enough to make Vanya want to murder her.

Five burrowed further into her side and the blankets, almost as if though he could tell she was upset even while he was asleep. Laxing her grip, Vanya peered down at him. The golden sunlight making his olive skin glow as if he himself was made out of gold. A diamond in the rust of life, brilliant and bright. 

 

The gradual`shift in the household was jaring, to say the least. Everyone was aggravated, as all of their missions as of late have been failures. They always seemed to arrive just a few minutes too late; instead of finding criminals, they instead find Vero and her crew, already wrapping up whatever the ordeal was. Every single time without fail, they were already there, and The Umbrella Academy, was beginning to be very unhappy. Even Five was aggravated, although this had mostly to do with Vero’s blatant flirting with Vanya. 

Today was no different, once again, they had been beaten. Only this time, Reginald Hargreeves and Vanya were in the building, the older man obviously looking for the culprit to all of their failures. 

The duo burst into the room, well, Reginald did, Vanya was mostly just hanging behind, looking like she would much rather be somewhere else. But Vero did not pay him any mind, looking on in amusement as Luther and one of her own argued over pointless things. Her expression immediately brightened when she saw the other girl, striding over to her, further enraging Reginald as she ignored him. Before she was able to get close, Five decided that it was a great time to jump right in front of Vanya.

Vanya stifled a laugh as Five appeared to poof up like a threatened cat, trying to make himself seem bigger, despite the fact that Vero was still taller than him by five inches. 

“Easy there, tiger,” Vero put her hands up in surrender, an action that was ruined by the shit eating grin she had on her face. Pulling out a carnation, she placed it in Vanya’s hair, ignoring the fuming Five. “Astra inclinant, sed non obligant,” Vero whispered softly before stepping back and immediately trying to piss off Hargreeves so that he’ll agree to meet with her.

 

Surprise, surprise, it worked, and before Vanya even had time to register everything that had happened, Vero and her father were already walking away to talk about, something. Vero hasn’t exactly told Vanya all what her plan was, just to trust her. She was finding that to become more and more difficult with every passing day; while she did truly and wholly love Vero, she was also an idiot.

 

The ride home was, awkward to say the least. The Monocle hadn’t joined them, still conversing with Vero and her ragtag group of misfits. So the seven went home alone.

Hours passed before Vanya was able to trudge back into her room, nearly yelping in surprise when she turned on the light to Five sitting on her bed in the darkness. 

“Jesus Christ, Five!” She clutched her chest, trying to get her heart to stop racing. “How long have you been here?” She wanted to yell, but Vanya didn’t want to alert the others.

Five at least had the decency to look sheepish as he stood up, “I didn’t mean to alarm you, I had only popped in when I heard you going up the stairs.”

Vanya glared at him for a second, making him shuffle uncomfortably before softening. “I’m not mad so you can stop the puppy dog act,” she quirked her lips at the surprised look on his face as she sat down on her bed, waiting for him to join. “Now, why the hell are you sulking in the dark in my bedroom like a weirdo?” 

Five flushed in embarrassment, “I…. I wasn’t sulking,” He cleared his throat, any sign of embarrassment quickly disappearing from his face. “We need to talk, who is Vero? Why are you trusting her?”   
To anyone else Five would just seem to be wanting to make sure that she wasn’t putting her trust in the wrong person, but Vanya wasn’t anyone. She saw how his eyes flickered to the carnation in her hair, the way his hand grasped her a little tighter than normal, the uncertainty humming under his calm demeanor. 

Vanya sighed, pulling Five into a hug to his surprise if the stiffening of his body said anything, “She’s just a friend, Five. I’m still here, don’t worry,” she pulled away, smiling gently at him. “Come on,” She nudged his shoulder, “go get dressed so we can go to bed.”


End file.
